


One

by orphan_account



Series: Badboy!Blaine Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Boypussy, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a student at the Dalton Reform School for Boys. <br/>Kurt is not.<br/>Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> _Here’s a prompt for more bp!Kurt, this time as a cheerio: Even with glee and cheerios, Kurt needs extracurriculars for his college apps and Emma suggests community service and recommends tutoring at Dalton reform school and gives him a pamphlet. Kurt decides to go through with it. Enter badboy!Blaine. Somehow, hot, rough, dirty-talking, CONSENSUAL sexytimes happen. At some point before they end up fucking, Blaine fingers Kurt under his clothes against a wall at Dalton._
> 
> Kurt being a cheerio is not mentioned, sorry about that, and no penetrative sex in this part.  
> And again: Titleless, the poor thing.

“Blaine,” Kurt gasps when Blaine suddenly grabs his wrist and pulls him into an empty classroom, pushing him up against the wall. “We’ll get caught!”

Blaine doesn’t even bother answering, pressing their lips together and taking Kurt’s breath away. It’s always so good and perfect, the way Blaine’s lips are soft and sure, the way he nips Kurt’s lower lips before teasing Kurt’s lips with his tongue, then pushing inside, licking his teeth and coaxing Kurt’s tongue into his own mouth. 

Kurt tangles one hand in Blaine’s hair, thick and soft and wonderful, and every shuddering, gasping breath fills his senses with Blaine’s smell, sweaty, masculine and citrusy at once. He squeezes Blaine’s arms, runs his hand over his shoulder and back, feels the muscles shift. 

Blaine always takes Kurt’s wandering hands as encouragement and this time is no difference, Blaine’s hands hot and desperate on Kurt’s back, grabbing his ass and squeezing, pulling him closer and frantically trying to get under his shirt, trying to get to skin. It makes Kurt’s body tingle and he can never quite believe that Blaine, gorgeous, sexy Blaine, wants Kurt. 

Blaine’s hand is on his thigh, higher and higher. Kurt bites Blaine’s lip, sucks it into his mouth and relishes Blaine’s moan. Blaine’s hand suddenly presses between his legs, the seam of his jeans pushing up and rubbing against his clit, while Blaine’s fingers press against his hole. Kurt throws his head back and moan, gasps: “Blaine, not here!” He can feel how wet he is, the fabric of his underwear soaked and sticking to him even when Blaine runs his hand up and under Kurt’s shirt.

“Nobody will come down this hallway, babe,” Blaine mutters against Kurt’s jaw, sucking at the skin there. “I promise.”  
Kurt knows he should stop this, but he doesn’t fight when Blaine turns him and presses him against the wall, his hard-on pressed against Kurt’s ass, teasing Kurt, and starts sucking on Kurt’s neck. 

“Just say “no”,” Blaine mumbles as he opens Kurt’s pants and pushes his hand inside, rubbing three fingers over the soaked fabric of his panties, pressing up against his hole. 

Kurt chokes down another moan and pushes back against Blaine, gasping “yeah” when Blaine runs his thumb teasingly over Kurt’s clit. 

He gives up all pretence then and reaches behind himself to grab a handful of Blaine’s delicious ass, pulling him closer. It’s never quite enough and makes him dizzy with want and opportunity. 

He leans his forehead against the crook of his elbow and tries to stay quiet as he can with Blaine’s fingers teasing his clit. Blaine thrusts his hips against Kurt’s ass as he pushes two fingers into Kurt. It still stings a bit, the first intrusion, even with all the times Blaine has had his fingers in him, or the times he had begged Kurt to get off at home and tell him about it the next day, watching Kurt with dark eyes, his legs obscenely spread in the library. Alone the thought is enough to make him push his hips back, clenching around Blaine’s fingers. 

“God, you’re always so wet and eager, babe,” Blaine gasps into Kurt’s ear, his voice rough and deep and Kurt shudders and clenches down again, desperate for more. He moans, his voice deep and ragged as his imagination runs wild. It never takes long with Blaine there. The thought of what is to come as soon as they have a bed and some time to themselves almost enough. The smell of sweat and sex and Blaine bringing him to the edge. With fingers he doesn’t come quiet as fast as with Blaine’s mouth, but he has yet to outlast Blaine and he can’t even image what it would feel like with Blaine above and inside him, skin on skin and without that nagging thought that someone could catch them. 

“Always so wet for me, ready to spread your legs for me wherever I want. And the noise you make,” Blaine whispers, pulling Kurt back to the present and pushing him forward until he can barely move between Blaine’s hard body and the wall. He whines and clenches around the fingers inside him, tries to get Blaine to move, to give him more, to make him see stars.

“Can’t wait ‘till I’m outa here, I’m gonna spread you across my bed, lick every inch of your body, I’m gonna eat you out until you can barely move, until you are too exhausted to even moan and you’re just lying there, gasping and whining. And then, when you are too fucked out to move, I’m going to fuck you, fuck you until you come with my cock in your soaking pussy!” Blaine’s rough voice, the image he pulls up sends Kurt over the edge.

He gasps, comes with Blaine’s name on his lips, clenching tightly around the fingers inside him and pushing up against Blaine. Blaine groans, thrusting against Kurt’s ass a few times, his face pressed between Kurt’s shoulder blades, before he comes, trapping Kurt against the wall with the weight of him. Kurt tries to catch his breath and frowns when he feels his sweat slowly cooling. He still has to drive home in this.

“Honey,” Kurt says softly after a moment or two, reaching back to run a hand through Blaine’s hair, slightly sweaty and even curlier. 

Blaine nuzzles Kurt’s neck and turns him, sucking on a tendon until Kurt pulls at his hair. They kiss, lazy and content, trying to calm their beating hearts and slow their breathing. It’s nice. Kurt runs his thumb over Blaine’s cheek and over his eyebrow, smiles softly at him as he slowly comes back.

“Urgh,” Blaine whines against Kurt’s cheek, his hands trailing over Kurt’s stomach. “I hate coming in my pants.” He presses a kiss to Kurt’s cheek, his lips lingering.

“And yet you always do,” Kurt answers, amused. Blaine is precious post-coitus. Clingy and cuddly and nothing at all like the boy who beats up half the school on regular basis, who cusses and throws chairs at teachers. 

“Not long now. In two months I’ll be out of here and coming inside you!” Blaine whispers and tugs at Kurt’s earlobe, the smirk evident in his voice.

Kurt tries to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks. “Who says I’m still going to want you when you are reformed and nice?” he teases and yelps when Blaine’s pinches his ass and takes advantage of Kurt’s parted mouth to push his tongue inside in a dirty kiss. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and pulls him closer. As if he could ever let Blaine go.


End file.
